Let (Rave Master)
Let is a fictional character of the Studio Deen anime series and manga, Rave Master. He is voiced by Seiyū Takehiro Murozono and Doug Stone in English dub. Character outline Let's personality is amusing, and his strong sense of honor is the reason he didn't have a Dark Bring. Let and Hamrio Musica don't seem to get along and always seem to be ready to fight each other whenever either one of them says the wrong thing. However, they seem to start favoring each other more as allies than opponents. Elie, on the other hand, keeps calling him something else like lizard or crocodile, which is infuriating for Let because he always has to tell her he is a dragon, but she still does not get it. The party benefits from Let's assistance as he is not only a strong fighter, but his knowledge of the world outside of Symphonia is quite extensive. He is seen to be very knowledgable about a lot of things and very observant. Coming from the Dragonrace, he has enhanced eyesight and can breath fire. He is also very quiet, speaking only when there's a need to. His girlfriend Julia is also part of Haru's party; together, they lend their hands in helping Haru bring peace to the world. Character history Let comes from a race of people called Dragonrace, who reside in Makai, the demon dimension. Later on in the series, he ends up becoming human-like in appearance but he is not a human when that happens (he looks human, but has Dragonrace blood in his veins). It turns out Let's people are supposed to undergo a trial at the age of 20 to banish the part of their mind that is a feral dragon. He didn't perform the trial and attempts to do at the age of 23 (which is supposed to be far more difficult when a Dragonrace gets older). He almost loses himself to his feral dragon side, but succeeds. In actuality, he has a personal vendetta against Jegan of the Oracion Six, who turned his lover Julia into the giant dragon he rides. Julia failed the trial and became a feral dragon who has no emotions and was under Jegan's control through magic. Let vowed revenge against Jegan, and joined Demon Card to improve his strength as well as to someday extract his revenge. Let did succeeded in freeing her from Jegan's control and she reverted to her human form. Five Palace Guardians Let was the second most powerful Palace Guardian, next to Litiangle in the Tower of Din who is under King's command. At first he seems to only love combat. But Haru Glory changed his mind during their duel and convinced him that as the Rave Master, he could create a world of peace. It seemed Haru's words reached him because soon after the Tower of Din began to collapse, he went out of his way to escort Haru, Elie, and Gale out of the tower, thus ending his affilations with Demon card and joins Haru's party. Rave Warrior Once the group crash landed upon the barren wasteland of Symphonia, they were attacked by the Oracion Six. Each Rave Warrior battles a different member, and Let confronts Jegan. Realizing he cannot defeat him without having become a man, Let forces himself through the Dragonrace's rite-of-passage. After nearly failing, Let achieves his human appearance, and his powers are increased greatly. They are not enough, though, and Let succumbs to Jegan's “shadow stone”, "Ygdrassil". Later on, Jegan launches his own assault, and he and Let battle yet again. The two fought fiercely, Jegan and Let finally falling from the back of the dragon they were fighting on into the ocean. During the last moments of the fight, Let managed to get a bit of elixir Let had saved from their earlier encounter with a witch doctor into Julia's mouth. When Let awakens, he finds himself upon land and greeted by none other than Julia in human form, who saved him by sharing the elixer with him through a kiss. In his final battle against one of the four demon lords, Immortal Uta, Let was pushed far enough to release the seal of his dragon form, removing emotions of being humane. At first he had used "The Roar of The Dragon God" like he did when fighting Oracion Seis' Jegan. Uta however, had transformed into his true form upon being pushed in the edge by Let's power and completely turned the tide of battle. As Let is dying due to the side effect of "The Roar of The Dragon God", he comes to the conclusion that merely sacrificing his life is too cheap of a price for victory. Thus he releases the Dragon God seal at the cost of losing his "self" and human side to become a complete dragon (like Julia's dragon form earlier in the story) to mercilessly trash Uta using his sheer power. Upon the defeat, Uta identified Let as the King of Dragon race; Jaava Let Dahaaka, whom Let sealed all this time because of the feeling of wanting to remain as a living being and stay with his friends. At the end, Let has the courage to cast away everything of himself to achieve victory, for the sake of the bonds he has created with his friends. Upon Let's victory, Julia struggled from her victorious battle to be beside him, and he is now dead and unable to retain his human form as Haru battled within Endless. After being saved by Star Memory, Let traveled alone for the one year period before the reunion at Haru's grave. When it was revealed that Haru was still alive, he showed that he was clearly happy that his friend was not dead. Julia, who was working at a casino owned by Ruby, wants Let to get a job. In Hiro Mashima's latest work, Fairy Tail, Let and Julia are seen in a crowd of people in chapter 47 page 20. See also Characters of Rave Category:Rave Master characters Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional dragons Category:1999 comics characters debuts